Forum:Does Shanks and Buggy already know the reality of One Piece?
Since Shanks and Buggy were originally part of Roger's crew, does that mean that they have already sailed the grand line in completion? Unless Oda reveals otherwise, the obvious answer is yes. 16:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd say No. Buggy is a treasure hunter so why won't he get a crew and find one piece?. Unless it's an item so powerfull it could tip the balance of power, within the world. Therefore becoming the most dangerous/wanted man within the world, a possible weight he wouldn't to carry. Also it possibly depending when Shanks or Buggy joined and at what age?. Besty17 23:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) why won't he get a crew and find one piece?. '' But he does have a crew and finding OP is what he is trying to do (among other things) but he knows the dangers of the NW and that it won't be easy trying to get it, not to mention that fact that he is a weakling. He isn't after O.P, just after other less known/popular treasure's. Besty17 22:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I can totally see Buggy doing some sort of stupid stuff or fainting out of fear from before reaching the legendary island of Raftel. As for Shanks, he just laughed at Buggy and was awed by the greatness of he island, saw what One Piece is and then Roger left him his hat. Shanks, even now as a yonko still has not found One Piece, although he most certainly knows how to reach it, just like WB. There are ulterior motives for this for sure (for example Luffy) . Yeah, speculation is great sometimes, but I can't imagine it going some other way unless Oda shows it to me. But the basic ideas from my opinion are those. Buggy doesn't know what One Piece is, Shanks does. come on man you are telling me Buggy travelled all that just to faint and miss the whole Raftel experience? and the rest of the crew just left him rest? let's think about this, they go travel the world disband, Shanks and Buggy presence the infamous execution and then crying say their farewells as Buggy decides to not join Shanks crew, and he did all this while being unconscious for the most part? goddammit. Doomroar (talk) 14:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I just believe they wouldn't want to be a disgrace and get one piece from thier previous knowledge. They both respect roge and rayleigh _____________________ I think Buggy probably left the crew shortly after he got his treasure map and ate the DF. He wanted to start his own crew and search for treasure. He didn't know at the time that GR and crew were going to sail the whole ocean and get the one piece. I believe Shanks did make the full journey though and knows the location of the one piece, but like other powerful pirates (WB) fear the one pieces power and therefore avoid actually claiming it. I also don't think Shanks is all that interested in acquiring the one piece. He seems to enjoy traveling the seas with his crew/friends more than getting treasure and the one piece. Stangrugger (talk) 20:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) _________________________ I do and don't agree... Shanks and Buggy and all of Gol. D. Roger's crew was in his crew UNTIL the moment he found this "One Piece". Rayleigh-''san already told us that, remember? Or... something like that... I believe I remember him talking about that they left AFTER they found the One Piece, leaving Gol. D. Roger alone on Raftel FOR TWO YEARS. Why TWO YEARS?! It was said that they went onto the island and then found the One Piece, the crew left and Gol. D. Roger went missing for two years. TWO. YEARS. He was left alone on that island, wasn't he? I think so... Did he tell them to leave? Or did they leave because they wanted to? If so, was it fear that drove them away? Anyways, back to the question. YES. Buggy and Shanks know about the One Piece and what it is. They know EVERYTHING about this world and probably more. The Rio Poneglyph is said to also be on Raftel, meaning that if Gol. D. Roger could write in the language on the poneglyphs, he could also understand them hear them. He probably told his crew what was on that poneglyph. What was on that poneglyph? Is it something shocking? Maybe... what was on that poneglyph maybe drove them away... maybe it was astonishing or frightening... I don't know... it's just a theory, anyways. None of what I have just said should be thought of as a spoiler, it didn't happen, and I don't intend it to be a spoiler. Anyways...! Shanks is just looking for adventure on the high seas, that's his goal, that's what he loves. He loves his crew and wants to go on adventures with them for all of internity. He's not looking for treasure. Buggy cares about treasure. He loves it more than his own crew. He's not like Shanks, of course. Although he cares for his crew and loves them, he doesn't love them as much as treasure. Truthfully, I think that if he had to either save his crew or a giant chest of gold, he would choose the minerals over living beings. Never mind -- Buggy is a treasure-loving-pirate. Although, don't you think that it's weird that he's NOT looking for the One Piece, the greatest treasure this world has to offer? I don't. It's quite simple. You see, it OBVIOUSLY means that the One Piece is not gold. It's something else. Besides, the 'One Piece' doesn't sound like gold, nor does it sound like it's valuable. Of course, "the greatest treasure this world has to offer" sounds far greater than any gem or valuable thing carved or panned out of a cave or river that will ever exist on any planet supporting life. He's looking for something else. Captain John's treasure, I think it was...? That's gold, I've heard... but there's something strange about that treasure, too. IT'S IN THE SEA!!! What kind of treasure lies at the bottom of the sea? And how could Luffy's former arm-brace be a map?! Those are the questions I leave you with, my friends... ---- I think that raftel could be accessed only by those who carry the will of D. (just an hypothesis) although Gol D Roger though of telling whitebeard but i think that in order to enter this island you need to have some connection with the will of D. The battle with Shiki happened before Roger became pirate king and Buggy and Shanks were present.So we know for a fact that they were then when the crew reached Raftel and if a non-D. like Rayleigh could actually enter the island (he said so) then apparently so could they.The Gorosei said that Shanks although he is a yoknou and very powerful he is not much of a threat because he just wants to rule the sea in peace so they know he doesn't want to go for One Piece.Buggy doesn't seem too obsesed with One Piece either and from this we can safely assume that One Piece is not an actual treasure of money value but something else entirely.Vazelos3 (talk) 01:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC)